Restarting Relationships
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Sometimes starting over is the best way to begin R


_**Disclaimer **__I do not own X-men Evolution just the words below_

**~#~**

Kitty yawned widely as she entered the kitchen area of the mansion. After the fiasco last night trying to find and rescue that rogue mutant, she was actually amazed that she was up before lunch time. She figured that was what the Professor meant when he mentioned it being the weekend. She had just opened the fridge and reached for the milk carton when she heard someone else walk into the kitchen.

"_Guten morgen, Katzchen_" Kitty's head whipped round to see the tired but very much bright and cheerful Kurt sit down after plucking an apple out of the fruit bowl and practically swallow it whole. He also had his inducer on but that was not the question at hand for Kitty.

"Um, like what did you just say?" She asked having not taken up German in language class.

"Oh, sorry" Kurt apologised smiling widely as he rubbed the back of his head. "I said 'good morning, Kitty' but didn't realise it came out in German"

"Oh, well good morning to you too, Kurt" Kitty said picking up a couple of glasses and the milk carton before sitting across from the disguised elf. I like didn't know you could say my name in German"

"It actually means kitten. Closest I could get" Kurt told her as he accepted the glass of milk from her. "How in the world did your parents name you after a baby cat?"

Kitty was glad that she had not touched her milk yet otherwise she would have sprayed Kurt with milk as she suddenly laughed at what he just asked.

"It's like actually Katherine or Kat for short. It was only when I was five and playing hide and seek with my dad that they totally decided to call me Kitty" She explained to him after getting her breath back. "You know like, here kitty, kitty?"

Kurt just shook his head. "You Americans are quite confusing with all your different meanings und everything"

Kitty so wanted to retort by saying that being a mutant is not but refrained from doing so as she was actually enjoying the conversation so far. Usually he would be flirting or trying to show off to her by now. She chalked it up to him still being tired.

"Why are you using your inducer anyway?" She asked after finishing her glass of milk. "Like, everyone here knows what you really look like, don't they?"

Kurt glanced down at the watch that was currently hiding the real him.

"I'm just not quite used to being normal yet" He said almost too quietly for Kitty to hear.

Kitty had a faint grasp of what he meant. She knew that he must have been all furry and such for a while now. She did not know how long but felt like she was nosing into his business too much already to ask him that.

"Besides, we could get a new housemate at any time. Would you rather be welcomed by the fuzzy-dude or a furless one?" Kurt asked sounding more like his cheerful self.

His cheerfulness seemed to be contagious as Kitty found herself smiling again, even more so as an idea sprung to mind. He flirted with her so turnabout is fair play.

"That like all depends" She said as she phased through the table and almost through Kurt if he did not back away far enough so that she did not have to stand with something sticking out of her. "If I was like some new girl at school, I'd totally fall for the cute foreign student"

She emphasised this by leaning against the surprised elf and wrapping one arm around his shoulders whilst the other stroked his cheek. She nearly jumped when she felt fur under her fingers.

"Image only" Kurt managed to explain without stammering at having a girl this close to him yet not run away.

'_Guess that like explains why he always wears his uniform when he goes to school, it's like a second skin on him'_ Kitty thought remembering how shapely his arm felt when she literally glomped him when he awoke from being knocked out last night.

"If I were new to being a mutant" She continued successfully switching off his inducer without shorting it before wrapping both arms loosely around his neck. "Then perhaps, if you like quit with the showing off and flirting, I'd probably fall for the helpful, cheery and totally cute fuzzy elf"

"Fuzzy _dudes _are not cute" Kurt argued playfully.

"Well fuzzy _elves _like are cute" Kitty returned actually enjoying the argument.

"Is someone in here-Whoops!" The two were too busy with their conversation that they did not hear the sound of Scott's approaching footsteps until he had entered and realised what he had interrupted. "Uh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt"

He then quickly left the two teens that had separated the moment they had noticed their leader enter and were now standing at opposite ends of the kitchen.

"So" Kurt began unsure of how to continue. "Does that mean you...like me?"

"I like meant it when I said you were kind and cheerful" Kitty said as she walked up to him again. "You just totally need to tone down the showing off and flirting. Like a lot"

"Sorry" Kurt apologised. "I haven't gotten used to all this socialness yet"

"Then I'll like help you with that if you like help me getting used to being a mutant" Kitty offered.

Kurt smiled gratefully as he wrapped an arm round Kitty's shoulders. "As you Americans say: it's a deal"

Kitty replied by pecking him on the cheek. "Something tells me we'll like get along just fine"

**#~#~#**

_Be truthful about this one, I feel like I rushed it a bit at the end._

_Review if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & (for when it comes) Happy Valentines_


End file.
